ookamiheikanohanayomefandomcom-20200214-history
Yuurin
Tei Yuurin is a character from the manga Ookami-Heika no Hanayome. Appearance She has big, brown eyes and long, light brown hair. Yuurin also has a fringe falling to her lower eyelids, covering her thin eyebrows. She is most often seen sporting various kimono the sort, provided to her to look the part of a fitting ‘consort’. Personality Yuurin is a very kind, cheerful, and honest person. She is quick to trust people, which gets her into trouble more than once. As an older sister-type of person, she likes to take care of people. She is prone to sudden emotional outbursts that startle anyone who is nearby. As a hard worker, once she starts something, she will be sure to finish it and gets fired up even when she encounters road blocks. Biography Tei Yuurin was born in the Shouan district of Hakuyou Kingdom's capital, Kenrou. Her mother died when she was young, so she took over the role of a housemaker to take care of her younger brother, Seishin. Their father is a lowly government worker who likes to gamble and borrow cash from money lenders, earning Yuurin's wrath in the process. In order to pay for Seishin's tuition at a good school, Yuurin has taken on a job at the Royal Palace (which just happened to be working as the Wolf King's temporary consort). Yuurin initially holds the belief that the "Wolf King" is an act, and this belief is held for quite some time. Yuurin falls in love with Reishou under the pretense of "trying to become the best/most professional temporary concubine." Later on, she makes an accidental outburst of a confession. This temporary consort relationship ends, however, when Reishou abruptly ends her employment and she leaves the palace. She declares her love to Reishou once more before she leaves, saying that Reishou does not need to pretend around her. It is here that Reishou tries to scare her by admitting that in fact, the "Wolf King" is not an act at all. Yuurin for a time, tries to forget about Reishou through work, but she cannot help but wonder if Reishou is doing well. (From untranslated chapters:) Later on, after the failed attempt by Reishou's brother's mother to put her son on the throne, and both Yuurin and Reishou declaring their love for each other- Yuurin is reinstated as the consort. Yuurin officially weds Reishou by exchanging vows and thus, from then on, they sleep together in the same bed. It is explicitly mentioned in the manga narrative that there is no longer a need for them to be in a pretend relationship anymore, and that their love for each other is real. However, even though Yuurin indeed becomes a real princess consort, she is not the queen consort. Thus, in the later chapters, Yuurin does her best to study to become a queen consort for her husband. Relationships Haku Reishou Yuurin works as the king of Hakuyou Kingdom's temporary consort in order to repel marriage proposals. She is drawn to both the king's kind nature and the "act" he puts on for the sake of his work. Unaware of the fact that his scary side is not really an act, she frequently admires his acting skills. They get along well from the beginning, only occasionally arguing over small issues. Yuurin is initially terrified of the "Wolf King" but in later chapters, the feeling is replaced with love. Yuurin soon falls in love with Reishou, and confesses her love for him out of the blue. Reishou acts a bit awkwardly, but when he ends Yuurin's employment as a temporary consort, he tries to scare her away by revealing that the "Wolf King" was never an act. (In later untranslated chapters:) When Yuurin returns to the palace, they officially become married, no longer pretending to be in love, but are actually in love. Yuurin becomes a real consort, and does her best to study so that she can better herself and extinguish the rumors of her being a "youkai consort" that just returned from the dead. And even more so that she can become a proper consort and be recognized as the queen consort in the future. Ri Jun Yuurin's superior at work. He delivers her salary to her home and trains her as the king's consort. Also nicknamed as the 'mother-in-law' by Yuurin, he is quick to criticize people, especially Yuurin. He often gets frustrated with His Majesty's whimsical nature and Yuurin's impulsiveness. Gallery External Links http://www.mangahere.co/manga/ookami_heika_no_hanayome/